bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Protect Monkey Town
mission.]] Protect Monkey Town is a new special mission for Bloons TD 5 that was released on April 12, 2012. There is a reward of $250 Monkey Money. Mission Info For this mission, you play on a track that has the same colors as Monkey Lane, but the track is a different shape. The rounds are also different from normal. In the middle of the track there is a Monkey Village upgraded thrice on the first path and not upgraded on the second path. Your goal is to stop the Bloons from hitting the Monkey Village in the middle of the track. Every time the Monkey Village gets hit by Bloons, you lose a life. You start off with 150 lives and with 650 money. Pass 65 rounds to win. All bloons are +1, so reds are blues, blues are greens, greens are yellows, yellows are pinks, pinks are blacks, blacks are whites, whites are Leads, Leads are Zebras, Zebras are Rainbows, Rainbows are Ceramics. This does not affect Ceramics and above (Ceramics are still Ceramic, M.O.A.B.s are still M.O.A.B.s) Strategy 'Lol Limewire's Strategy' Start with a Ninja Monkey below the Monkey Village. Upgrade to 1/1 when you get the money and then get a Dart Monkey to the left of the Monkey Village. Upgrade the Dart Monkey to 2/3 when you get the money and then upgrade the ninja to 2/1. Then get a Bomb Tower and place it to the right of the Monkey Village and upgrade it 2/2 when you get the money. Then buy a Monkey Apprentice and put it to the right of the Ninja Monkey. Upgrade Monkey Apprentice to 0/2 then buy another Monkey Apprentice and put it under the Dart Monkey. Upgrade that Monkey Apprentice to 0/2 also. Then put a Glue Gunner to the left of the Ninja Monkey. Upgrade the Glue Gunner to 2/1. Then upgrade the Ninja Monkey to 3/2 . Then save up for Dragon's Breath and upgrade the first Monkey Apprentice with Dragon's Breath. Then buy a Super Monkey and put it above the Monkey Village. You may need Road Spikes for Round 35. Buy upgrades 0/2 for the Super Monkey then buy 2/2 for the Super Monkey. Then buy Dragon's Breath for the other Monkey Apprentice. Buy Bloon Dissolver and Glue Splatter for the Glue Gunner. You may loose a few lives on Round 42. Buy Sun God for the Super Monkey. Buy 2 upgrades on Path 2 for the Monkey Village (preferrably before Round 47). Then buy Bloon Liquefier for the Glue Gunner. You will survive with this but you can buy another Super Monkey to be safe as there are some close calls. 'Strategy 2' Start with a Ninja Monkey to the left of the village. Upgrade to 1/0, then 1/1, then 2/1, then 2/2, then 3/2. Get one Glue Gunner below and above the village. Save up for a Super Monkey, upgrade to 1/0, then 2/0, then 2/1, then 2/2, then 2/3. Sell the Ninja Monkey and the Glue Gunner, while upgrading the village to 3/2. Buy more 2/3 or 3/2 until you win. 'alexmustcry's Strategy' 1. Start of with 2 dart monkeys for each individual lane and upgrade it to 2/3. 2. Build 2 monkey apprentices also for each individual lane and upgrade it to 2/2. 3. Wait for cash and build a super monkey and upgrade it to 0/2. While upgrading the super monkey you can upgrade the monkey town to 3/2 upgrade(essential for super monkey to pop twice and see camo's). 4. Upgrade first the plasma vision of super monkey before aiming it to either a sun god or robo monkey(which is somehow much reliable). 5. Build another super monkey with 2/3 upgrades. 6. You could buy 2 ice towers on each lane with upgrades 3/0 to pass round 63. notes: -During the game if you're certain enough that you can delay "step 3" and build a banana farms near the monkey town (since it will cost 10% less), you'll have plenty of cash to invest in order to build better defenses in the future (much better than steps 3,4,5, and 6). -It would be enough to finish this special mission with only 2 robo monkeys placed properly. (This is a solid proof since almost all tracks in BTD5 in Deflation mode can pass round 65 with just 2 robo monkeys and a monkey village.) Trivia *This is one of the two Special Missions of the BTD series that has a tower on the track. The other is the Wizard Lord Special Mission. *When a Bloon hits the Monkey Village, a broken heart will appear above the Monkey Village. *You cannot sell the Monkey Village in the middle of the track. *The rounds are different in this Special Mission as the all bloons below Ceramic are upgraded by one level. *If you upgrade a Sun God Super Monkey to a Temple of the Monkey God, the Monkey Town will not be sacrificed. *This mission can be played in Freeplay Mode *Round 40 is not a first MOAB appearing. *Beware Round 37! Camo Lead comin' in your way *The first MOAB still comes in at round 46 like the normal RBE Glitches *If you click on the Monkey Village in the middle and the round ends, the "Sell" button will appear. It will say "Sell for $0" and increase with every upgrade. You can't click the button. *If you click on the Monkey Village in the middle, and then it shoots an energy beam, it will say: Sell for: ----- and is not red. Special Missions - New.png|Bulletin Board advertising the two new Special Missions. New Special Mission.png|Picture of Protect Monkey Town mission. Category:Article stubs Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Additions Category:Special Missions